


A party with no Strangers

by Blubird513



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hinted Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, The oc's arent the main focus of the story though, just a fun party, just some strangers, slight romance, there are OC's here, they are there to advance plot, they aren't op or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubird513/pseuds/Blubird513
Summary: The penguins get invited to a special Christmas celebration in London. But what happens when one of them has some "old" friends at the party?





	1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: this story does contain OC characters, and I know a lot of people dislike reading about them, but they are crucial to this story, so please try to read the whole thing. Thank you.

(Private's Pov)

What a hectic month it's been. After the whole "me turning into a baby situation", things have gotten a tad-bit stranger.

Kowalski seems to like having me spend more time around his lab.

How peculiar. 

I mean, I could understand why he's lonely, he hasn't had much luck with any of his relationships, but he seems to want to spend more time with me. 

Maybe he misses having a little me watching him work on machines, I don't know.

Skipper seems to be on a more overprotective side, not that I mind too much. 

Yesterday I said I was going to help arrange things for Kidsmas, so I needed to leave the zoo to go get the tree this year. 

When I mentioned it to him, he interrupted me and said he would go get it himself.

Oh and we use the Humanizer gun, as Skipper likes to call it, and left to go find a tree. Whenever I say something like going out or things like that they seem to lose it, or when I get hurt.

Last week I was climbing to my bunk, while Rico was testing out a tennis ball cannon and he accidently shot him straight in the back, knocking him off the latter. 

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico immediately ran to my side and they started checking me for bruises. 

Rico pulled me into a hug and started muttering apology after apology. It's all really strange…. 

According to my human form, I'm about seventeen, but I guess to them I'm still a young boy.

But now we're in the middle of December now, Kidsmas is right around the corner and a lot of changes have happened. I wonder what surprises are in store for us all this year.

(No one's POV)

Private sat at the table making Christmas cards made for his best friends: Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. Deeply lost in his thoughts, he subconsciously began to hum some Christmas tunes to himself while he drew each penguin to their respective card.

At the moment, the rest of the team was gathering items and working out things for the celebration. 

Kidsmas was hanging off some loose threads, when it came to celebrating it this year so things were still being figured out. All of the children had grown up a bit and were deciding to spend time with their loved ones or friends, so it was a bit unlikely if it was going to be celebrated this year.

Private continued to draw meanwhile the other penguins were dealing with the upset of a few, make that most of the animals in the zoo. Kidsmas was cancelled and most of the animals had already gathered supplies and had nothing to do with them, so outrage ensued.

"What shall we do with all these decoration thingies?!", Julien exclaimed as he held up a makeshift, shabby wreath.

"And the games we set up?" asked Mason and Phil (in sign language).

"And the food we all prepared?", Marlene asked as she held up a cake.

The animals continued shouting out their complaints until Rico set off a few fireworks to catch everyone's attention. "Listen up people, we may not be having Kidsmas, but we could still celebrate it the old fashioned way, celebrating with people around us", Skipper said as he gestured to everyone in the zoo.

Everyone began to mutter against themselves, before nodding in agreement with smiles on their faces. All the animals started dispersing to begin to prepare for their own Christmas celebration. The penguins, satisfied with their compromise with the other animals, decided to head back to their habitat. On their way to HQ, they heard a strange helicopter-type buzzing. 

"Boys, get into defensive position!", Skipper ordered while getting into a fighting pose. "I knew these Danes would want their revenge…"

Suddenly a small drone flew over their heads and dropped a small envelope, before flying away. 

"Kowalski, analysis", Skipper says as he inches closer to the envelope on the floor. Kowalski walks over and picks up the paper, flipping it over and examining it all over. 

The envelope was white, with a gold lining on the edges, a red seal with a fish in the middle. 

"Well Skipper, it seems to just be a harmless telegram", Kowalski said as he opened up the letter. "It's definitely fancy…" 

Rico and Skipper walked up to Kowalski as he pulled out the slip of paper. 

"Can uo wreed it?", Rico asked as he pointed at the letter.

"No, but maybe Private can. He does have basic knowledge for reading.", Kowalski said as he began making his way back to the habitat.

"Kowalski hand me that note thing. I want to inspect it myself.", Skipper said as I extended a flipper. 'I don't trust that this is harmless to us, Manfredi and Johnson once thought the same when they encountered a pack of paper clips and an apple. That day was a mess…' 

As they entered HQ, we found Private pulling out the Kidsmas and our normal Christmas decorations. 'Poor Private, he always loved to prepare for the Kidsmas celebration. How's he going to take it when we tell him it's been cancelled?', Skipper thought as he approached the happy penguin.

Private noticed them and turned to face the three approaching penguins and with a smile of his face said, "Hello guys! So how shall we go about this year's celebration of Kidsmas?" 

Skipper walked over to Private, with a bit of a frown on his face. 

"Is something wrong, sir?", Private asked as he looked at Skipper, Kowalski and Rico with concern and curiosity. 

"Yes, Private. Kidsmas has been cancelled this year", Kowalski said as he stepped forward. Private's face dimmed noticeably and Skipper quickly stepped up next to Kowalski, ready to change the subject.

"Um, we also received this message. We can't read it, so we were hoping you could, young Private.", Skipper said handing him the slip of paper and envelope. Private's face twisted to confusion and fascination as he examined every detail on the items. He then began to read the letter and his face contorted to one of ….concern. 

"Are you guys familiar with the Polar Animal Agent Association?", Private asked, surprising everyone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, we are aware of them Private. Why do you ask?", asked Kowalski cautiously.

"It says here, that they want to invite us to a Christmas celebration!", Private said with an excited smile. "They wanted to congratulate us for our efforts in saving the penguin race from the Dave's Medusa serum."

"A celebration huh?", Skipper asked as he put his flipper to his beak. "I guess it would be a good opportunity to meet other agents in the field. What do ya say boys?" 

Rico nodded his head up and down quickly, Kowalski smiled and Private gave a small 'yay'. 

"Then that settles it. Private, when and where is the party?" Private looked down at the letter in his flippers and continued to read.

"The pavilion at the tower of London, on December 24 at 5:30 P.M.", Private said. "Oh, but we have to come dressed formally and disguised as humans."

"That can be arranged, now all we need is a way to get there and a place to stay.", Kowalski said as he wrote a reminder on his notepad he kept nearby.

"I could ask my uncle Nigel if we could stay with him, maybe even a lift there.", Private said as he began to give Rico back the letter and envelope, who swallowed it for safekeeping. "I'll go call him right now, if you want." With that Private went over to his bunk and pulled out a dime to use on a phone booth. 

"Rico, could I use your phone booth?", Private asked while he made his way back.

Rico spit out the phone booth and quickly made the call with the other three penguins watching him with interest. They could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation, most of them from Private. 

"Hi uncle Nigel, how are you?... That's good…. Im okay as well, Thank you. Um I wanted to ask if we could stay with you in London…. We were invited to a celebration there…. Yes, that one….. Uh huh….." Thought it was a small change they noticed a shift in his tone of voice. "No?….. no, I understand…" Private's shoulders slumped down slightly. "Okay…. Okay… great!" Private's demeanor brightened. "Alright!... you too uncle Nigel…. I love you, bye."

Private hung up and turned to the other three penguins with a radiant grin on his face. "He said he'll pick us up on the 20th. In the meantime we should start preparing." Just as he began walkin away, Rico put a flipper on his shoulder and asked him with concern, "Wha' happen durin' call?" 

Private turned around to face him and cheerfully said, "He said that he might have not been able to pick us up, but he cleared everything up. Nothing to worry about." Private walked away began to put back the Christmas decorations, leaving the other penguins skeptical and curious for the next three days.

-Time skip-

The twentieth finally came and the penguins were scurrying about the HQ to prepare to leave…. 

"Rico, that's not a formal apparel", Kowalski said as he adjusted his humanizing ray gun, for use. Rico made a grimace as he held up a sleeveless tuxedo mockingly saying, "fancy smanshy" 

Private and Skipper walked towards them, carrying a suitcase above their heads. "Rico get a non ripped tuxedo.", Skipper said as he put the suitcase down. "Kowalski, how much time till Nigel arrives?"

"Exactly, 15 minutes", Kowalski responds as he places the ray gun in his own suitcase. "We should start heading out of the zoo. I'll set up the hologram decoys." 

Rico, grumbling under his breath, made his way up the ladder with suitcase in hand. Private was about to take his suitcase, but noticed that Skipper had taken it with him and was climbing to the surface. Private followed after them, finding four penguin holograms, waving and smiling at a non- existent crowd. Kowalski then came up to the surface with his own suitcase. 

"Everyone ready?", Skipper asked as he looked at the three of them.

They all nodded and Skipper signaled them to jump the habitat fence. Quickly they backflipped the fence and slid all the way to the gates, avoiding both humans and animals gazes. After making it through the gate, Kowalski pulled out the humanizing raygun and turned everyone into their human forms.

Their apparel all in the same monochromatic scheme, black hair, and blue eyes varying in deepness, Private's being the lightest sky blue. 

"Alright men, let's make our way to the park. Your uncle said to meet there, right Private?", asked Skipper as he began to carry his and Private's suitcase.

"Yes, Skippah", said Private as he eyed his suitcase in Skipper's hold.

"Alright then, let's move out."


	3. Chapter 3

They began to walk through the park as cold chills passed through them from the December weather. 

There were a few traces of snow on the ground, but most of the snow was caught in the branches of trees, laying on them like a white fluffy blanket. 

There was a clear blue sky over head, but some wind gusts did pass through Central park. 

There were very few people around in the Park, mostly couples enjoying the scenery or quiet atmosphere.

The team then made their way to a bench right under a tree, to wait for Private's uncle. 

"Okay, Nigel shall be here in three minutes", Kowalski said as they all sat down. 

Just then a gust of wind rattled the tree above them and a pile of snow fell on Private's head. "OH! COLD, COLD, COLD…", Private exclaimed as he began to pat his head to remove the snow, but only managed to accidentally drop snow down his vest. "Ahg, there's snow on my back!" The three other men began to try to assist Private, and he could have sworn he heard Skipper mutter, "Stupid mother nature…"

Kowalski dug his hands in his coat to pull out a handkerchief and began to clean off some of the snow on Private's head and face. Once the snow melted or was cleaned off, Private began to shiver from the cold chill of the snow, sneezing a couple of times. 

Rico then sat closer to Private and put an arm over him, hoping the leather on his jacket would keep him warm. Private settled down and snuggled closer to Rico for warmth and gave him a small smile.

A few minutes later, a man with white slicked back hair and sideburns, wearing a black suit, approached them. "Hello there, boys!", the man said as he approached them.

"UNCLE NIGEL!", Private said as he jumped up and enveloped his uncle in a hug.

"Hello there, Private! Excited to see me aren't you?", Nigel says as he ruffles Private's hair.

"Yes uncle Nigel, so shall we be going now?"

"We shall, follow me everyone.", Nigel says as he walks away with Private in tow. 

Kowalski, Rico and Skipper follow them to a black sports car on the street. Nigel opens the door and says, "Go in, everyone." As they entered the car they saw on the inside: leather seats, charging ports, a small screen on the back of each seat and cup holders on the sided with windows. 

"Get comfortable boys, we won't be at my home in a while.", Nigel said as he got on the driver seat and started the car.

Rico turns on a mini T.V. in the car and begins clicking away at a few channels, trying to find something interesting. Kowalski takes out a book from inside his suitcase and reads quietly (looks mostly at pictures). Skipper begins to put on a sleeping mask and shift around to try to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Private just looks out the window as they pass tree after tree, car after car, building after building, before finally closing his eyes and falling into a light slumber.

(Private's Dream sequence) Crucial to the story- please read

A bird chirping sound fills the silence of an empty void.

His eyes open to find nothing, but himself in a desolate valley.

No one's there to echo the chirps.

Powerful blasts of fireworks erupt through the atmosphere.

Millions of birds take flight.

He's moving, not walking, but running.

More fireworks go off, but the celebration has turned menacing.

Balloons pop as he passes by, no one holding a needle in sight.

But someone was popping them.

It doesn't matter…

One last balloon appears for him to behold.

Before a man appears and takes the balloon in front of him.

It pops….

That did matter….

A sound is coming from the outside… BOOM!

(back in the real world)

Private wakes up startled as he tries to take in his surroundings. 

He looks around to see Skipper, Kowalski and Rico looking all around them in amazement, that's when he realizes they aren't in air anymore they are in water. 

"Private, do you see this. This car can turn into a submarine, isn't that cool?!", Kowalski exclaims as he puts his hands on the glass to further inspect their new underwater environment. 

"Sorry for disrupting your sleep, Lad, the noise you heard was the car entering the water.", Nigel said as he reached over from the driver's seat to pat Private's head. "You can go back to sleep… are you alright?"

Private then realized that he was crying from the bizarre dream and that there were now four pair of eyes on him. 

"Umm, yes. I'm fine.", Private said as he quickly wipe away his tear streaks from his cheeks. Skipper moved closer to him and draped an arm around him, pulling him close to himself, in an action of comfort. Private nuzzled into Skipper's chest and looked up to Skipper giving him a comforting smile, returning one himself, before going back to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Private's POV)

I open my eyes again to find the others asleep, except for uncle Nigel, and that we are no longer underwater. 

Now we're in the streets of London, passing…. Wait is that London zoo? I remember my time there with uncle Nigel, all of the animals were so nice, definitely no noisy neighbors. 

"It's nice to be back", I say quietly hoping to strike up conversation with my uncle.

"Oh Private, your awake!", my uncle says startled. "Oh and it's nice to see you back here. Did you ever miss this?"

"Yes. Living with Skippah, K'walski and Rico is nice and all, but I do get homesick sometimes."

"Are you excited for the party on the 24th?"

"To be honest uncle Nigel, I don't know if I feel excited or nervous. It's been quite a while since i've attended a party like this."

"Your worried about seeing everyone again, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"You know, they still care about you and they ask about you, right?"

"..."

"You know it's not your fault."

"..."

"You don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."

"I've been avoiding them for two years, I wanted to change that last year, but I didn't get the chance. Now I do, I want to go through with this", private said, breaking his silence. 

"And we will be there to help you every step of the way."

"Thank you uncle Nigel."

"Think nothing of it my dear Lad. Oh and you might want to start waking your friends up, we're almost at my home."

"Ok", I say as I look over to the guys. It's nice to see them relaxed and sleeping peacefully, it's really rare to see that back at the zoo. We really do deserve this type of break once in a while. 

"Psst, guys?", I whisper, trying to get their attention without startling them, but somehow I still manage to startle Skipper.

"Huh! What!?", Skipper said as he started spinning around and knocked his arm into Rico, who then yelled into Kowalski's ear. 

"What's going on?!", Skipper yelled fully alert and making fists with his hands.

"Skippah, please calm down. I only woke you to tell you we have almost arrived at my uncle's home.", I said as I took hold of his fists and lowered them.

"Oh, i'm sorry Private and well, everyone else…", Skipper said as he looked around to find Kowalski and Rico also awake.

"It's alright, sir.", Kowalski said as he rubbed his ear in attempt to soothe his throbbing eardrum.

"Sowry Kowalski", Rico said as he patted Kowalski's back.

"We've arrived, lads", Nigel said as he unlocked the car doors and stepped out.

"So this is your uncle's "Cottage", huh?", Skipper said in amazement as he stepped out of the vehicle, I followed behind him.

"Yup, isn't it cool?", I said as I took my suitcase from Skipper's hand. I don't need to encourage him babying me. 

As me and my uncle approached the mansion like-house, we noticed we weren't being followed. 

I turned around and saw they guys were still flabbergasted at the sight of my uncle's house. 

I walked over to them after putting my suitcase down and took their hands pulling them along with me. "Come on!"

We entered my uncle's house and were greeted to the familiar smell of tea and burning wood. Homey, like my uncle. "Private, go show the other lads their rooms while I prepare some tea, then we can begin making supper.", says my uncle as he walks over into the kitchen.

"Yes, uncle Nigel", I say as I go over to the guys who are looking around the home in amazement. "Come along guys. I'll show you to your rooms."

They nod while looking around, but not until I motion them towards the spiral stairs. As we go up the stairs, I trace my fingers over the old details in them, listen to the clicking of their shoes on the polished wood floor, hear their muffled step on the carpet that adorns every stair. Occasionally I look over to find a picture or two of me as a little boy and "they" are also there, I love those pictures.

As we came up to the second floor, I swung around to the stairs and faced the others. "Your rooms are right down that hall over there, you guys can start unpacking, I forgot my suitcase outside", I say as I sit on the stair railing, pushing myself to the side, sliding down. 

As I slide down I notice Skipper trying to grab hold of my arm and Rico staring wide eyed, while Kowalski quickly tries descending the stairs.

As I reach the end of the railing, I hear them yelling, "Private, are you alright down there?!"

"Yes, i'm fine. Don't worry i've done it many times!", I yell back before heading out the front door, seeing my suitcase out in the pavement, while rain is pouring down. London weather….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is settling in, but not in their own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so i uploaded the first few chapters up a few days ago, that was just to get started. I will be officially putting notes and summaries before each chapter, I just needed to get it ready! Anyways please review the story, tell me what you think about it so far!

(Skipper's Pov)

Well after I almost had a heart attack, I began to walk away from the stairs, gripping my suitcase so hard, my knuckles turned white.   
We walked down the hall Private talked about and began to look around to try to find our rooms.   
The hall actually looked like a hall from a college dorm room building.

Not like we've been to college before, but we have broken into enough of them to know their setups.

I open the second door in the hall to find a near empty room, only containing a bed, digital clock, dresser, a telephone, a few windows with curtains draped over them and a mirror. 

I walked in and put my suitcase on the bed. "Well this is my room", I whisper to myself as I look around. I decide to leave the room to go find Kowalski and Rico and see what they were up to. Looking at the doors in the hall, I found that they too had settled into their rooms as another two doors were open.

Then something caught my eye, a small rainbow sticker on a door at the end of the hall, Private's room. No doubt. 

Walking over to his room, I got a better view of the "sticker", it was actually a bowtie and rainbow sticker stuck together right under a star sticker. Leave it to Private to decorate his door with colorful stickers. 

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I began to turn the knob on the door, to find all the curtains pulled making the room dark, how peculiar. I flip the light switch in the room to find the walls of the room, filled with picture frames of Private as a younger boy. 

There was a large stuffed, pink unicorn with blue hair on the bed, a large wooden desk with multiple taper trays filled with… Paperwork?

I walked in to take a closer look at everything. There were maps on the wall, pinned up with sting and thumbtacks going across them, and a bookshelf filled with many colorful books. Pulling a book out of the shelf, I was filled with sudden shock looking at the title of the book, Hacking: the art of exploitation. Note to self: Watch out for Private. 

"Kowalskiii? Riicooo?", I ask hesitantly ask I put the book back on the shelf, but a photo falls out of the book, gliding under the bed.

I crouch down to pull out the picture just as both my soldiers come into the room. Kowalski and Rico began to look around with Rico immediately walking in and looking around. 

"Sir?", I heard Kowalski say as I began to reach under the bed.

"Kowalski, analysis!", I say strained as I try to reach the photograph, but my hand bumps into something. I grab hold of whatever I touched. 

Pulling the thing out I realize it's a box, a quite old looking wooden box, beautifully carved I might add. Under the box, I see the picture being dragged out by the box, taking hold of it I look at every detail of the photo. It seems like a younger Private, in a playful headlock with another boy, who had a stripe of white hair on his head. 

They were both smiling and had little icons on the side of the photo.

Rico and Kowalski sat next to me on the floor and looked at the photo together, throwing side uneasy glances to one another. 

"Well it seems like everything in Private's room was from... before he met us.", Kowalski says as he takes hold of the Picture to also inspect it.

Just as he says that a sharp pang of pain hits my chest and seems to spread making me feel a bit heavy. I mean, I knew Private had a life before he met us, but I always liked to think we were the only important people in his life. With that heavy thought and rising guilt from my possessiveness, I turn my attention back to the box.

(No one's POV)

Skipper took the box into his lap and opened it slowly as if scared that something was hiding inside it. 

After it was finally opened, they began to look through a collection of picture, most of them with a little private hanging out with people who weren't them. 

Each penguin felt sparks of jealousy and possessiveness as they looked through each photo, becoming a bit aggravated that they weren't in these prized pictures.

There were was also a little unicorn necklace on the inside of the box, it wasn't a lunacorn from what they could tell. 

It had no brand at all, weird. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the staircase, giving them a sudden thrill of adrenaline and anxiety as they quickly put everything in their place and rushing out of the room. As they quickly exited the room they were met with soaking wet Private wearing nothing but a towel around his body and carrying a suitcase.

As he walked past them, they could hear him muttering something about, "maybe having taken the umbrella would have been a better idea…" Suddenly Private turns to address them, "There's some tea downstairs in the kitchen if any of you want any. I'm gonna go take a bath." Private then disappears into his room. 

He looks around as he sets down his suitcase and walks over to his dresser pulling out some casual clothing and a pair of shoes to change into, after his relaxation bath.

Knowing that a party was approaching soon wasn't helping him relax either, at this point his whole body was shaking from the rain and anxiety he felt. Stepping out of his room and closing it he made his way to the bathroom next to Skipper's room. 

Entering the bathroom, he flinched from the cold of the floor tiles on his bare feet. Setting his clothes on the sink counter and opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a few peppermint scented candles and his personal bath bomb he had gotten from a "friend".

Turning on the faucet on the bath he began to set up his bath. Once the bath was filled warm water, Private dropped a bath bomb, lit the peppermint candles and stepped into the water, sinking into the bathtub. Trying to relax and clear his mind from the racing thoughts of worry in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all still a bit confusing to the team what's happening, it's alot in their first day. But the day isn't over yet, and shenanigans can ensue.

While Private was upstairs taking a bath, the rest of the team had gone downstairs, still struggling with the newly gained information about Private.

As they entered the living room area they were greeted with the faint smell of the chamomile tea and a mouthwatering scent of soup.

They grabbed their tea from the tray in the living room and sat down, trying their best to just focus on the tea, but too many questions were buzzing around their head.

Who were the people in the picture?

More specifically, who was the guy with the streak of white hair?

What else is Private hiding?

Why do they care so much about this?

Suddenly Skipper felt like he needed to put some cold water on his face to calm down to he put his tea down and made his way to the upstairs bathroom. Walking up the steps he began to take careful notice of every picture that adorned the walls, which only flared up his discontent.

Walking faster up the stairs, he speed walked into the bathroom door and opened it forcefully, forgetting to knock, as he noticed earlier, none of the doors had locks.

Walking in Skipper's eyes widened as he was greeted with a high pitch screech, coming from the bathtub. Turning his head quickly over to the bathtub, he blushed furiously as he saw Private in the bathtub looking at him directly.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Private!", Skipper said as his blush increased. "I just wanted to use the bathroom and- " Skipper blushed even harder at his own statement. "-and I didn't remember you were in here, I forgot… I didn't mean to see you like this…", Skipper said as he gestured at Private in the tub.

Private sat up from the bath, wearing a blush of his own, waving a hand dismissively at Skipper's stammering.

"It's alright, these things happen. If you have to use the bathroom I could just step out a bit.", Private said as he completely sat up, still covered from the soapy water. Skipper gestured for him not to stand up anymore, believing his face got redder by the second and said, "No it's fine, I only needed to wash my face."

Private began to sit back down into the water and relax even though there was another presence in the room. Skipper twisted the tap on the sink and began to douse his face in water, glancing around the room once in a while. His eyes land on one of the peppermint scented candles. "Peppermint candles?", Skipper questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah they help me relax, by their scent, I mean.", Private says with a smile.

"They seem… nice.", Skipper says as he picks one up, inhaling the soothing candy scent.

"I could give you a few, if you'd like Skipper. I have plenty to go around."

"Really?", Skipper asks with slight embarrassment of taking up the offer. He was still a male commanding officer of an elite team, and having peppermint candles, in his opinion would make him a pansy.

"Sure, I could give you some after supper.", Private said with a beaming smile that made Skippers embarrassment fade and be replaced with a sheepish accepting smile.

"Thank you, soldier.", Skipper says as he place the candle back on the counter and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door. Going down the stairs and entering the living room, he is greeted with noone inside, but there was clanking of plates near the kitchen.

Entering the dining area, he saw Kowalski and Rico setting up the table, placing plates in every seating area. "Hello Skipper, did something happen upstairs?", Kowalski said looking up from the table.

"Um, nothing much.", Skipper said as he took some plates from rico to place on the table.

"We her' a scream", Rico said as he began to set down some cups.

"Oh, um that was me because, well…", Skipper said as he began to think of a good excuse. "... I saw a sewing needle and…. Yelled."

Just then Private came bounding down the stair wearing an orange sweater, black pants sneakers. He ran past them and over to the kitchen, it looked like he was carrying a book of sorts. All three of the men stopped what they were doing, listening to Private stumbling upon his uncle in the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Nigel, sorry for missing out on helping you cook the supper.", Private said in a timid voice.

"It's quite alright lad. Say, what's that your holding?"

"Just a little something I found in my room for cooking."

"Oh, I remember this. What special delicacy shall you be whipping up today?"

"I'm thinking, Eton mess."

"That sounds delightful. I think we have all of the ingredients in the fridge."

"Yay!", Private exclaims, which makes his friends in the dining room chuckle fondly. A few minutes later, the table is all set up and Nigel comes in carrying a large bowl of soup and ladle. "Alright, time for supper.", Nigel says as he sets down the bowl on the table. Private comes into the room with a large smile on his face and was about to take a seat, but Kowalski pulled his chair for him and offered him his seat.

"Thank you, Kowalski.", Private says as he sits down. Everyone else takes a seat and begins to serve themselves, well all except Private, as Rico gives him his bowl of soup. They all began to dine and talk to one another, cracking a few jokes as well. In the back of their minds, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico decided to make space for Private's special dish, curious to try it.

As they finished, Private stood up and walked to the kitchen after calling out, "I hope you made you for dessert." He then came back holding a tray of glass cups each containing a creamy -like substance with strawberries on top.

"This is and English dessert called Eton mess, it's very delicious. I hope you like it.", he says as he passes a cup to each of his friends and family. All four of the men in the room try it immediatly, being blown away by the slight hints of vanilla and chocolate.

"Marvelous as always lad.", Nigel said after a spoonful.

"Absolutely satisfyingly stunning!", Kowalski exclaimed digging his spoon back into the strawberries and cream.

"Perfecto!", Rico says after giving a kissing gesture with his hand and like Kowalski, continued to eat.

"This is so delicious, Private.", Skipper said while giving him a large grin.

"Thank you, guys", Private said as he blushed and smiled sheepishly, looking off to the side as he sat down. After eating the dessert and clearing up the table, they all went back upstair to go to bed. After cleaning up for bed everyone retreated to their rooms.

Skipper entered his room and began to change into a tank and a pair of long johns, until a knock on the door interrupts him. Quickly slipping on the loose pants he says, "Come in." The door creaks open and Private pokes his head in.

"Hi Skipper, um. I wanted to bring you the peppermint candles", Private says as he steps into the room carrying a set of red candles adorned with a carving of a peppermint candy on the side.

Skipper walks over to Private taking the gift from him and sending him a small smile of gratitude. Private gives him a smile of his own, but quickly turns into a grimace of fear as lightning and thunder sounded and illuminated the room. From how dark the room was and how the lightning illuminated it, Skipper was able to catch a glimpse of a unicorn plush in Private's hold.

'Classic Private, but it's not a lunacorn though. It's all still weird…', Skipper thinks as he walks closer to Private ruffling his hair to calm him down.

"Well, I better go back to bed now, goodnight Skipper", Private said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Private", Skipper said. Private shot him a smile before closing the door and heading back to his room. Skipper began to look at the pack of scented candles and opened it up. Taking one from the package and lighting it up, he set it down on his night stand on a small candle tray he found in one of the drawers.

Slowly, a scent of peppermint filled the room as Skipper slipped into the covers. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of peppermint, he closed his eyes listening to the sound of dropping rain outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning again in the household in london.

Disclaimer- I don't own pom

The next morning Private awoke early and quickly ran over to his closet in excitement. He knew his uncle's house almost as good as his own uncle,so he was aware of a pool at the back of the house. 

He'd been planning on heading over there as soon as the rain stopped on the next day, to his surprise it stopped overnight… And sure it was the near the end of December, but it was still warm enough for rain to fall instead of snow, so it would be okay to swim.

Back to his task, he bagan moving some boxes in order to find his sky blue towel and his swimsuit to go out to swim. He quickly found his full body swimsuit, towel and even some goggles to go swimming with. He changes into the suit and puts on his goggles around his neck before he leaves his room.

Quickly and quietly, he went down the stairs, minding the others in the house. He walked into the living room and found his uncle sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

" 'Morning uncle Nigel", greeted Private.

"Good morning, lad. Great to see you up this early. Are the others still asleep?", his uncle asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Still asleep I think", Private says as he began to play with the goggles around his neck.

"Well that's alright, I suppose. If you want to go swim, judging from the clothes you are wearing. The pool is right outside ready to use, but it the rain starts again you come right back inside, alright?"

"Yes uncle Nigel.", Private says as he bounds for the sliding glass doors at the hallway next to the kitchen. He opens the door and runs through his uncle's rose garden, heading over to the large 18 x 36 ft. ground pool. 'Being a super secret agent must have it's benefits.', Private thought as he began to remove the sheet that shielded the pool water from debri.

Once that was done, Private walked over to the diving board at the edge of the pool and walked to the end of it. Jumping up three times, Private made a summersault in the air and dove into the pool, breaking the surface of the water easily.

(Rico's POV)

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and my mouth dry. Reluctantly, I sat up and took the glass of water from my nightstand, drinking it all in one go. Well i'm already up, so I might as well go and see if anyone else is up. Getting up, I begin to stretch my body, silently missing our pool back home. Sure it was part of training to go swimming for a while, but it was a fun part of training.

I leave my room and head towards the bathroom, when I enter I immediately begin to brush my teeth and whole mouth. Man, why is the human mouth so sensitive? It feels so slimy in the morning and these teeth get in the way a lot. But I guess now we can actually chew, that satisfaction of being able to actually break down food and get texture from it, it adds a whole another degree to eating.

I finish up in the bathroom and walk back to my room, changing into some casual clothing for the day. Come to think of it, what day was it? I began to cough in order to get a calendar I stored in my stomach… only I couldn't do that anymore and at this rate I would hack up a lung. Giving up, I went back to searching for a comb for my hair. 

Yes, the 'madman' Rico is using a comb, I don't just wake up like this, you know?

Somewhere during my search, my thoughts wandered to yesterday's discovery, Private's box. It's so strange that he kept something like that under his bed, even weirder that he never told any of us. It was also weird nothing was in his classified file about this. Yes, I read those when i'm bored, no I don't have permission to read them. Does that make me a bad person? Maybe.

Still, it was just weird, I always thought the little guy to be an open book type guy, I guess not. I know it's all probably personal, but I can't help but wonder who were all those people in the photos? I wasn't too interested in many of the people, but one did catch my attention. 

He was a tall man with a white streak of hair on his black bangs, he seemed pretty muscular and tough, but around Private he would give his largest smile and carry Private or even hug him.

Suddenly that thought brought a dull throb to my chest because I was reminded, Private had a life before he reunited with us. Those years we weren't with him, Private had to have done something in the meantime. Was I really jealous?

A splash outside disturbed my thoughts, maybe I was going crazy, but i'm sure that was water. Well, time to drop what i'm doing and walk over to the window. As I look out, I see Private swimming around in a pool in the backyard. YES! I rush out of my room, to join Private in the pool, although I still have his box in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming as a human is much harder than it seems, especially when you don't know how to swim.

Disclaimer- i don't own pom

(Rico's POV)

I ran through the hall and down the stairs, finding Private's uncle reading the newspaper. All of a sudden a butter knife flies towards me and hits the wall, centimeters from my head. "WHA?!", I yelled as I looked around to find whoever threw the knife.

"Oh, sorry lad. I believe I mistuke you for an intruder. Still getting used to having more people around the house", Nigel said as I walked away from the knife on the wall.

"Private?", I asked as I looked around trying to find the door to the outside.

"Outside in the pool, you can go as well, just try not to track water in the house."

"Yah, okey", I grunted as Nigel pointed to the exit door behind the kitchen.

I slid open the glass doors, rushing over to the pool, just it time to see Private poke his head from the water and go back under. "Pri?!", I called out panicking as I saw his head go down. Can he swim as a human? Can I still swim? Probably, okay concentrate Pico, Miko, Niko… wait Rico. Darn it I got distracted again!

Shaking my head I ran towards the pool and dove in taking a large gulp of breath. Unfortunately my body's contact with the cold water made me gasp and breath in the chlorine water. I sputtered and choked out the water from my lungs as I resurfaced, slapping my hands in the water to keep myself from sinking. I bagan to make guttural sounds of panic, no longer concentrate on anything else except myself and Private. Was he still okay?

I started to sink further down not noticing that Skipper and Kowalski were bolting to my direction…

(Kowalski's POV)

Beeping noises came from my alarm clock on the bedside table, successfully waking me up. Sitting up on my bed, I opened up the drawer in the table and pulled out my clipboard and pen. What day was it today? Flipping over some pages I found that today was the 23rd of December! Wait how can that be right?!

Scribbling on my clipboard I began to calculate and consider my variables of travel and stay time. We took Nigel's car and went underwater through the ocean… The aerodynamics of the car can allow it to go faster than a boat, getting from New York to London would take at least three days by boat. Considering the variables we should have gotten here in a day and a half or two days at most. Which we did, huh... Well science and math don't lie.

I put my clipboard back on the desk and started to get out of bed, better now than to be yelled at later. Actually, what time is it? Ten thirteen! What is going on today?! Skipper is usually the first one up at the break of dawn, he always wakes us up early. As I began to hastily put on my clothes, I hear the someone walking outside my door. Judging by the heavy footsteps, I think it might be Rico. Stepping out of the room, I find no one in the hallway, he must have gone down the stairs in a hurry.

I walk over to Skipper's room and knock on the door before entering, being greeted with a faded peppermint scent. Looking around I find a few candles lying on the desk, the peppermint scent was emitted from them, where did he get those? He must have been in such a relaxed state with the peppermint, I think as I take another step into his room. Just then Skipper throws off his covers and tackles me to the floor.

"M-morning, Sir", I say slightly shocked from the quick movements.

"Morning, soldier", Skipper says as he smiles and lets go of me. "Now, what the heck are you doing in my quarters Kowalski?"

"Umm, well… you didn't wake us up early like normally, it was slightly concerning."

"Well, just know that i'm fine Kowalski and that well… we aren't going to slack off today, we just lost track of time."

"What shall we be doing for training today Skipper?", I say trying to hold in a groan. I understand we need to train, but it would be nice to just spend the vacation time by relaxing.

"Well, normally we would start with a few laps around the pool but since we don't have one we could just…", Skipper stopped abruptly when we heard Rico screeching and the sound of… splashing water? Skipper and I bolted out the room with me wearing a just a green shirt and pants and Skipper in nothing but a tank top and long johns. We rush down the stairs, following the splashing and screaming, which led us to glass doors at the back of the kitchen. Sliding them open we rush out to see Rico, who appeared to be drowning!

Skipper and I jump in without a second thought to go help our brother, when we too start sinking into the water. I try to do a few strokes in the water, but only found myself struggling in holding my breath and trying to float. Skipper wasn't farring well either as he also started sputtering and flailing his arms and legs to keep himself from sinking to the bottom of the deep pool.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as I see Private in the water as well, he's fully submerged in water. Oh god… does he know how to swim? Suddenly Private resurfaces and goes behind Rico, who was still panicking, grabs him by the shoulders and drags him over to the edge of the pool. "Rico, please calm down!", Private yelled over the splashing of the water as he pulled Rico and placed him on the edge. Rico began to calm down held on to the ledge for dear life, but began to panic again as Private went under again.

I noticed that I was also moving towards the ledge, while small hands gripped at my chest. Private was taking me to shore too! "Private?!", I called as I help him kicking his legs to make us move. "Since when do you know how to swim as a human?!"

"Long story, K'walski", Private said as he pushed me to the edge along with Rico. We then watched as he disappeared back under water for Skipper, who was no longer visible in the pool.

(Skipper POV)

I held my breath as I sank into the pool, closing my eyes and kicking my legs to get back to the surface. Where's everyone else? Rico and Kowalski stopped splashing! Oh my god…. A sinking feeling rumbles in my gut as I begin to imagine the worst. At that moment something grabs me from behind and I begin to panic and flail my arms vigorously. I turn around and grip onto the thing holding me, if I'm going out, i'm going down while fighting. Holding my breath began to be harder and harder and soon I let out a breath. Big mistake.

My lungs burn for air and at the moment I couldn't fight back anymore, my head broke the surface of the water. I gasped and sucked in as much air as possible, oh sweet relief. At that moment I noticed there was a grasp on my waist, looking down I saw the thing that was holding me up. Private! His eyes were closed shut in struggle as he was fully underwater holding me up, and by the look of it, he was running out of air. "Private!", I yelled to get his attention, but as he whipped his head towards me he couldn't hold his breath any longer and the water clouded with bubbles.

The grip on my waist loosened slightly, but I still didn't sink. Even though Private was drowning… he was dying, and he still won't let go of me. I would have felt proud, if I wasn't seeing my best friend dying in front of me. "Kowalski! Rico! help!", I yelled to them, watching them scramble out of the pool, but Nigel burst through the door running, he jumped into the pool and swam towards us. "Grab hold of my arm", Nigel ordered us as he extended his arm. Grabbing hold of Private's hand, I held onto Nigel's arm and we began moving towards the ledge.

As we emerged from the pool, I pulled Private out and onto the edge. He was unconscious. I scrambled out and held Private's body close to my chest, putting his head on my lap. Kowalski and Rico finally made their way over, looking panicked. I kept a stern face, but I felt myself having a strong urge to cry. Nigel came out of the pool, having a concerned but calm facade as he made his way to me and Private. He kneeled down and took Private from my arms, setting him down on the floor. And OKAY, I might have slightly growled a bit at that.

Nigel started doing compressions on Private's chest as he muttered numbers under his breath, focusing on Private's face for any reactions. I looked over to Kowalski and Rico, they were eerily still with horrified looks on their faces from watching CPR being performed. They knew what it meant, Private drowned. Nigel began to look more and more frantic, desperate to wake his nephew up. 30 compressions, 2 breaths, repeat. No response for about 2 minutes and only 5 minutes without air would cause permanent brain damage, then... I mentally scolded myself for thinking that, but he wanted to prepare himself with the awful scenario if it happened. But the painful burn was still there.

At the academy they said soldiers died, so they better get 'used' to it. This… this wasn't something he could just get used to. Just then Private lurched forward spewing water from his mouth, wheezing. Nigel patted his back and said, "Easy lad, Easy. You're okay…. And you boys scared me half to death!" Private began to laugh as he hugged his uncle.

"Sorry uncle Nigel", Private said as he calmed down. As soon as he let go of Nigel, Kowalski, Rico and I crushed him into a hug, sputtering apologies and scolding him for getting himself in danger. Private giggled and direct his attention to all three of us, while we sported confuse faces. "Guys, it's not like this hasn't happened before", Private said with a large smile and flushed cheeks. Before? "Besides, I know how to swim as a human and i'm an experienced life coach and you guys were drowning. I couldn't just let you drown could I?"

He had a point… experienced life coach? I have to look into this later on. "You know…", Private started, breaking my train of thought. "I could teach you how to swim"

"You sure you want to do this Private, I mean, you just…", I stopped myself not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Sure, I just need a minute to recover and...", Private stopped as he looked at the three of us. "Did you just jump in wearing that?" What? I looked down and realized I was soaked and only wearing a wet tank top and long johns, exposing most of my muscles. Kowalski was wearing a light green shirt and white pants and Rico was wearing a blue shirt with white pants. Private was the only one wearing a swimming suit.

My eyes narrowed and saddened a bit as I looked at the damage I did to him. There were two new holes in the suit with a scratch just slightly visible under the flaps of the outfit. Private stood up and motioned for them to walk over to the side of the pool. "Come on guys, I'll teach you how to swim so we can enjoy this lovely mornin'", Private said as he jumped in and everged floating on his back. "There are some stairs over there if you don't want to jump in." I looked to my other soldiers, questioning if they were going to jump. Well I wasn't going to wuss out in front of Private. Stepping towards the edge, I backflipped into the water, before going into the water I caught a glimpse of Private's amazed gaze.

I smirked as I landed into the water, but quickly held onto the ledge for concern of drowning. Kowalski and Rico also jumped in and Private led them to the ledge. He began to show us how to float by laying flat on our backs on the water. First was Rico, he panicked slightly as his ears went underwater, but Private cooed soft encouragement s to him and held his head and back to keep him steady. Eventually easing his hand off and letting Rico float on his own. Cheering him on with a cute and encouraging smile with Rico returning a toothy grin himself.

Next was Kowalski, he quickly adjusted to the water in his ears and relaxed, soon Private wasn't holding him and Kowalski laughed and gave an enthusiastic smile at being able to float. Private soon moved on to me and I held on to the ledge to project myself into the water. Private rested his hands on my shoulders and said, "Let go Skipper, i've got you." I let go of the ledge hesitantly and pushed myself forward foward. As my ears entered the water I panicked and held onto Private's hands as they held onto my head and back. "Skippah, It's alright. I'm right here, You're okay, sir. You're doing fine." I relaxed under his touch and kind words and allowed myself to trust in him.

"Skippah?", Private said softly. "I want you to slowly move your arms into a chicken position, then an airplane." I moved my arms into these positions like Private told me and looked up at him expectantly. "Now push them hard to you sides like a soldier." I pushed my arms back down quickly and noticed that I propelled myself forward onto Private's chest. "Oh, Skippah. You swam, you actually did with no help at all." Private then took both of his hands out of the water, grinning all the while as I grinned back to him like a child on christmas. Which it was going to be soon.

We swam back together towards the ledge and we spent the whole morning, and a bit of the afternoon learning how to swim from Private. Soon we were all swimming like professionals, all thanks to our little soldier. Once lunchtime came around we left the pool and went back inside. Well, after Private gave us some towels so we could keep the house clean and stay warm. We all made our way through the living room, where Nigel was dressed in new clothes, sorting out some books on the shelf.

As I looked at the coffee table there was picture I never noticed before. One of us, all together in the pool, laughing as we lifted Private up into the air and dunked him into the pool. So that's where Nigel went. I smiled softly at that moment, but then I remember that there was something else I needed to see. That other picture of Private and that guy with the white streak of hair. Who was that? But I realized something disturbing, something else that made me really anxious at getting to the bottom of this. In all those pictures, Private was a human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, Midterms just came up So that took up most of my time this week. And I added in some special features to this chapter as compensation for the tardiness. I'll try to update sooner and add some more art to the chapters, but let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next time. Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn just a bit more about Private, but there are just some things not adding up, and pieces of the puzzle missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry about the long wait guys, I'm really trying to be consistent, but it's a bit difficult with me. I'll try better next time to get these out. Anyways enjoy!

(No one's POV)

Skipper went to his room and changed immediately as he couldn't stand being in wet clothes. As he slipped on a blue T-shirt, his mind wandered to plan how he would go back into Private's room. He wanted to get to the box and find anything that would give him some insight on Private's past. He didn't understand why he was so bothered by this, or the fact that Private had other friends, or that he hasn't told them any of this before.

As he finished getting dressed, he stepped out of his room and quickly went towards Kowalski and Rico's rooms, wanting to discuss this matter with them. He walked into Kowalski's room and found both him and Rico already inside, talking about how strange everything was with Private. "Men, as you know, Private has been keeping some things from us for a while now. It's our priority as a team to know as much as we can from each other's lives in order to work with them better", Skipper says as he takes a seat on the bed.

"Yes, sir. In fact we were contemplating our options for infiltrating the room in order to gain access to the box again", Kowalski says, pulling out his clipboard. "So far we've gone through the option of going through the window at night, kidnapping him and taking him to the remote location of Kenya."

"And that helps, how?", Skipper asks raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I been tell him!", Rico exclaims while flailing his arms in emphasis.

"Well, then what about-", Kowalski began, but was interrupted by the sound of loud tapping in the next room. Private's room. The penguin team made their way out of Kowalski's room and walked towards Private's room. They creaked open the door and were greeted with the sound of orchestra music and the tapping of shoes. Opening the door a bit more, they saw Private dancing along to the music wearing his tap dancing shoes.

Private gracefully switched positions and was quick on his feet, shuffle, ball shift, broadway, brush, repeat. He began to spin on one foot and begin performing ballet, springing into the air. His movements continued to increase in speed, but remained gentle and elegant.

As the music began to raise in climax, Private jumped into the air landing into a perfect split on the ground. The rest of the team, who were watching intently from the door, let out a hiss and grimaced at the hard landing. Private's head whipped to them and his face flushed from embarrassment. "W-what… have y-you been watching me? This whole time?", Private said as he stood up. The others nodded, opening the door. Rico hesitated before he asked, "Did you, you know… 'urt yor… you know?" Private blushed and looked away to the side before responding, "No, it's… i'm fine."

"Since when do you know how to dance like that?", Kowalski inquired with slight awe edging at his face.

"Since I was little. It's just been awhile since i've danced… like this", Private says as rubbed his arm.

"Well, it was pretty impressive", Skipper said. Private smiled and looked at them and said, "Thank you Skipper. Oh! I just realized i've never shown you my room before! Come in, look around.", Private said as he gestured for them to enter. The team entered, relieved that the infiltration would be much easier than expected. Taking a good look around the room, they began to notice more items in the room than when they first entered.

A collection of instruments was now visible through Private's open closet. The collection composed of a guitar, a violin, a small electric piano, a flute, a trumpet and the ever-tragic triangle. Rico walked over to the guitar, throwing a questioning glance over to Private. Did he used to play this?, Rico thought as he lifted the wooden instrument. Bring it over to Private, both Kowalski and Skipper looked over to Private, as if they also wondered that. "Oh, that's my g'itar", Private said. He then glanced around the room, while the other looked back at him questioning if he could play it. "Would you guys like me to play something?", Private said to fill the silence in the room.

"Sure", the guys simultaneously responded with eagerness. Private took the guitar from Rico and sat on the bed. He began to play Labrinth- i'm jealous of the rain. The others looked in awe and amazement. Everything he played was perfect. Private's fingers moved skilfully over every string, hitting every note and striking every detail. Kowalski, Rico and Skipper listened to the melodic music and to slowly relax. Private looked up with a sad smile as he ended the song, meating the dazed gazes of his teammates.

"Did you guys like it?", Private asked as he set the guitar down.

"Affirmative, young Private, but who taught you how to play that?", Skipper asked, trying to squeeze more information out of Private.

"A few old friends", Private said hesitantly.

"Are they the people in the pictures?", Kowalski asked, trying to center the questions to their specific needed information.

"Yes", Private said feeling as if he were shrinking into himself, feeling cornered into talking about them, about it…

"Will we mit th'm at the partie?", Rico asked, trying to find out if they needed to look out for them at the celebration.

"I don't know", Private said as let a frown finally pull on his face. "Look guys, I have to get somethings prepared for tomorrow, and I really don't want to talk about this."

"Private, as a team we want to know as much about each other as we can", Skipper said in his authoritative voice.

"Skippah, please...I- somethings are just better left alone", Private said as he stood up. "I promise we can talk about this someday, but I don't want to yet." With that Private walked out of the room, leaving his flustered teammates without any further of explanation. The rest of the penguin team, still determined on discovering what Private was hiding, crouched down and looked under the bed. At least the box would still give them some information, but when the looked under, the old box was gone. Private moved it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

(No one's POV)

December 24th finally arrived and the team was preparing for the party at 5:30, which was only two hours away. Skipper was busy spreading gel on his hair, allining every hair to perfection and checking the mirror every few seconds. Kowalski was ironing his suit repeatedly and smoothing out every wrinkle. Rico was in his room, already dressed in his tuxedo, fumbling with his bowtie, not knowing how to tie it. Thought they wouldn't admit it, they were overly excited to meet other secret agents and the organization itself.

Private, however was taking his time getting ready. He wore a simple black tuxedo and a gold bowtie, but he was planning on wearing something extra. Private began to rummage through his old box of pictures he kept under his bed. They were all filled with pictures of his old friends and family, from before he went back to New york to live with Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. Carefully, he moved the treasured pictures around until he found an admiral blue bandana. He took hold of it and tied it around his arm, flexing it to make sure it didn't fall off.

He quickly put everything back in the box and placed it in his suitcase to take it home later on. A beeping sound interrupted him and he looked over to his bed stand to see his alarm clock illuminated with 4:10 P.M. "Oh dear, we're going to be late", Private muttered under his breath, taking his coat in hand and walking out his room.

(Private POV)

I walked downstairs already putting my coat on and buttoning it up, when I noticed my uncle was the only one downstairs. He was dressed in a tuxedo, but wore a tie instead of a bow tie. His style, I guess. "Uncle Nigel", I called from the stairs. "Is everyone else in the car?"

"I'm afraid not, lad", my uncle said with hints of disappointment and irritation in his voice "Could you go check up on your friends? We wouldn't want the host of the party to be miffed for our tardiness."

"Right oh, Uncle Nigel", I said as I ascended the stairs again to find my teammates. Really, what is taking so long? I head over to Kowalski's room first because judging from the sounds of argument inside, they were probably in there. Opening the door to the room, I was greeted with the loud arguments of all three of my superiors, all of them had a untied bow in their hands.

I cleared my throat i hopes of gaining their attention, luckily I did gain their attention. They stopped "chatting" and I realised they were sharply dressed and groomed, they were dressing to impress. "What's this all about?", I asked as I walked towards them. "We'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"Our apologies Private", Kowalski started. "We were about to head downstairs, but SOMEONE doesn't know how to tie a bowtie." Kowalski gave Skipper a pointed look.

"Well at least we aren't fumbling with our glasses every two seconds because they're crooked!", Skipper said raising his voice and smirking.

"You two arr naw help", Rico said in exasperation to Skipper.

"Hey!", Skipper said in defense.

"I concur with you on that, Rico, but I would also have to say you're a hypocrite", Kowalski said.

"Why I outta-", Rico began, but was cut off as I stepped in front of him with my arms outstretched in panic. I didn't want a full-on fight in my Uncle's house. "Guys please calm down", I pleaded in a desperate voice as I stepped closer to Rico taking the bow tie from his hands, Rico's grip had loosened enough for me to slip it easily off his hands.

Since yesterday, they've been more and more suspicious and nosy about my personal life. It's annoying, but I get it. They're curious and want to know about it, talk about it, but I can't. Too many memories go along with my past, some I would rather have forgotten, but still drag them along with me. It's unpleasant to have more reminders that I have them with me. At least they are being sensible about it and not forcing it out of me, they're probing. I don't like it.

I wrapped the bowtie around Rico's neck and skillfully tied it with my incredible muscle memory from three year ago. Always tying my bows and everyone else's, when it came to bow tying, they were what the French called, "incompétent". "Don't worry so much", I say in playful dismissal.

"Private, it's a party full of high ranking animal spies and very important people", Skipper exclaimed. "We have to at least look presentable." Normally I would have quoted my favorite book,  _Ritz aNd cRakers_ , but I guess it's their choice in dictating their constrictions. "You will be fine, just relax", I respond as I move towards Skipper to tie his bowtie. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Kowalski fiddling with his glasses again.

"Kowalski?", I get his attention. "Would you like it if I find you some contacts to wear for the party?"

"Yes, that would be fine, Private", Kowalski responds with a smile as I go and help him with his bowtie. Soon we all walk out wearing our matching outfits and making our way down the stairs. Looking over to Kowalski, I noticed him blinking repeatedly and looking at his surroundings, I guess he liked the contacts. We made our way outside and entered my Uncle's car, ready for the party.

My uncle starts the car and we are finally pulling out of the driveway and making our way to the Pavilion. I slightly fidget with my shoulder, feeling the bump of the bandana tied on his arms through the coat. I'm nervous and scared, but I have to go see them because either I do it now and save myself the weight of regret later on or I avoid them and deal with the pain and have to do it later.

I look at the time on the car's radio screen and see it's 4:40 P.M. 50 minutes. 50 minutes till it all goes to hell…

-Time Skip-

We finally arrive outside the Pavilion of the tower of London, beautiful as always. We all step out of the car and make our way inside, slightly nervous and anxious. Walking in we are giving the view of a sea of people, all of them dressed formally and laughing, talking, and interacting with each other.

I stepped closer to Skipper as we walked in, deeper into the lounge area. It was a relatively large room with a green carpet, several small tables in the middle of the room, some leather couches and lights illuminating the people below them. There were people holding trays of champagne glasses and other drinks. There were people just sitting down and chatting it up. Then there was one guy wearing a red suit and admiral-blue bandana…. He was chasing a familiar-looking little girl with a seafoam green dress, brown hair in a braid and a pair of white shoes with red ribbons on them. The little girl was laughing all the way,"You'll never catch me uncle Benicio!"  _ **BENICIO!?**_

"Benicio?", I questioned as I looked to them, time seemed to stop as I stood petrified when he spotted me. The dark haired man called out with an Italian accent, "B-Bill?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get back on schedule. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

(No one's pov)

Private took off his coat quickly as he locked gazes with the Italian man known as Benicio. Benicio was about as tall as Rico, had black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tuxedo top, blue bandana and black jeans. "Bill, is it really you?", Benicio said as he looked at Private up and down.

Kowalski stepped forward to address the stranger with nonchalant dismissal, "I believe you're mistaken. This is Private, he isn't who you're talking a-"

"It's me, Bill.", Private said, cutting off Kowalski and taking a few steps towards the "stranger". Skipper, Kowalski and Rico's eyes widen at Private's response and walk with him towards the stranger.

"Bill, your nam, nuh uh", Rico grunts in slight confusion.

"Actually it was, my name was a bit longer than just 'Tux'. That was a simple nickname", Private explained while walking up to the "stranger" tugging off the bandana on his arm. The rest of the penguin team remained confused and flustered at what this all meant and for the first time, noticed the bandana Private had on his arm.

"Bill, I cannotah believe itsa you", Benicio said as spotted the bandana on his arm, having a solemn look in his face. "I never thoughta you would came back and see us." Benicio got down on one knee and hugged Private. "It'sa really good to seea you again."

"It's really nice to see you too Benicio." Private said hugging Benicio back. "It was about time I came back home." Home. The team shuddered a bit in displease, Private's home was New York, with them. Not this Beninno guy, or whatever his name was. "Guys", Private said looking back towards them. "This is Benicio, one of my old friends. Benicio, these are my new friends and brothas from New York, we're also an elite commando unit."

Benicio looked over to the penguin team and held out his hand in greetings. "It'sa nice to meet you ...", Benicio said in a questioning manner to find out their names.

"Skipper, leader of the unit", Skipper said as he shook Benicio's hand. "I believe it also a pleasure meeting you Ben." He added sarcastically.

"It'sa Benicio", Benicio said with irritation edging at his voice. "I also happen to be the leader of the Antarctic glaciers."

"Are you referring to the elite spy unit, The Antarctic Glaciers?", Kowalski raised his hand to shake Benicio's. "Kowalski, the scientist of our unit."

"Benicio, and yes, I ama referring to thata unit. Why do you ask?", Benicio questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I just didn't believe you could be the leader of such a group as that, even less have been hired", Kowalski said with a satisfied smirk at his own taunts. Benicio's demeanor stiffened with clear irritation all over, except his face, which was stretched with a forced smile.

Benicio turned and held his hand out to Rico, simply saying, "I'ma Benicio, you are?"

Rico took his hand and and held it in a crushing grip, watching as Benicio's face twisted into a grimace of pain, smirking and responding with venom dripping in his voice, "Rico." Private stiffened as he saw how uncomfortable Benicio was, quickly going over to give him another hug, breaking up the handshake between him and Rico.

Rico lightly growled at Benicio, he didn't like this guy being here and just freely hugging and smiling at Private. "Hey Benny boy!", another guy called out with a slight Irish accent. He was wearing a green tuxedo top, same blue bandana, black pants, had red hair and brown eyes and was about 6' 3, same as Benicio. "We lost the munchkins through the crouwd of people."

"Sean, lookat who came!", Benicio called to the Irish man. He then stepped aside and held out Private towards Sean.

"Billy boy!", Sean said as he ran over to Private and held him in a crushing bear hug. The hug soon turned into Sean lifting Private and throwing him into the air, almost stopping all of the penguin team's hearts. "Sean, catch me!", Private squealed as he began to descend to the ground. Benicio and Sean both caught him in their arms as Private landed. They were a laughing mess to anyone who had bothered to look at them, but we're close friends seeing each other after a long time.

"Whare the fuck have you been laddie?", Sean said with a large grin on his face as he set Private down.

"Whoa!", Skipper said covering Private's ears quickly with his hands. "Don't swear in front of Private like that!" Kowalski stared wide eyed in shock and disgust at the foul language spoken to Private and Rico began to growl more audibly this time. However Sean remained oblivious and continued to smile at the group, knowing he was annoying them. "Who in the hell is this, Private you're yapping on about?"

"That would be me, Sean", Private said as he pulled Skipper's hands off his ears. "Don't worry guys, I've heard words like these before, especially coming from that foul trap of a mouth." Private gave Sean a joking smile with Sean returning a cheeky smile of his own. "And to answer your question Sean, I've been in New York."

"Ah, the apple state", Sean said with an amused tone to his voice. "Let me guess, these be your friends?", Sean said pointing at Kowalski, Rico and Skipper. At this point they were boiling with outrage at how Private was so comfortable with someone as vulgar as Sean, they couldn't stand it.

"Yes, these be me friends", Private responded while imitating Sean's accent, earning him a noogie from Sean himself. He then turned his attention to Private's teammates, interested in how he could rile them up more. "Top of the mornin to ya laddies, my name is Sean", He exclaimed holding his hand out to shake the others. Skipper reluctantly shook his hand and said, "Name's Skipper."

"I can't understand your accent, Skips", Sean replied while Skipper gave him a threatening glare. "Ha, just codding ya." Skipper's glare deepend and Private decide to intervene and said, "he means he's joking with you." Slowly Skippers face lightened up a bit, but he remained tense and irritated at Private's "friend".

Meanwhile, Sean took the time to turn over to Kowalski and extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Kowalski and you said you were Sean, correct?", the scientist asked in mild annoyance and disinterest.

"Bang on, Boyo", Sean said as he shook his hand firmly.

"You know, you said 'top of the morning' and it's near evening time, right?", Kowalski pointed out to at least piss off Sean a bit.

"Agh, Get outta that garden, man", Sean said with a large smile, with Benicio snickering in the background watching karma do its thing. Which was Sean's specialty.

"Heyya Sean", Benicio said restaining a hearty laugh as Sean turned to look at him. "Savage! What a mamaluke he looksa like right now." Benicio then let out a cackling laugh at how disgruntled and flutered the penguin team was getting. All except Private who was giggling at Sean's playful, bold personality.

Sean then moves on to Rico, who looked about ready to slap the man. Sean just held out his hand to him with a grin on his face and Rico began to reach for his hand. As Rico was about to grip his hand, Sean made his hand into a fist and made a fist-bump gesture. Rico groaned inwardly as his plans were thwarted by the clever man, he soon made his hand into a fist and returned the gesture roughly. "Rico", he grunted to Sean, trying to make his interactions as short as possible.

"Delira", Sean said happily, confusing and irritating Rico. He just said his name to him, how did he get it wrong already?

"Rico", he said again.

"Like I said, delira", Sean said, smile widening. He liked annoying the crap out of these guys. It wasn't that he had any beef with them, but they were messing with Benicio, his leader. Nobody messed with someone in their team and got away with it. He made sure of that. Bill, or 'Private' as he heard them call his old friend, wasn't responsible for anything his new friends did, so he just messed around with them a bit for amusement and payback. If Private wasn't here, he would have turned this into a fist fight long ago.

"He means 'Delighted', Rico", Private said with a smile at the misunderstanding, but deep inside knew that would have gotten ugly pretty soon. Sean turns back to Private and gives him a playful punch in the arm and says, "It's good to see you again, Bill. Is it still Bill? Or Private?"

"Private, now at least", Private says as he shoots both Benicio and Sean a smile. Now at least. How many alliuses did he have?

"Oh, I seea you all have coats with you", Benicio said as he took notice of the black coat Private was carrying and the coats the team was wearing. "Why don'ta we head to the dining area and seta your stuff down."

"Hey Ben, what about the little munchkins?", Sean asked in concern.

"Agh, Frankie can handle the kiddos for a bit-a", Benicio responded. "Follow me, i'll show you to the dining area." Benicio then walked off with Sean with the rest of the Penguin team following him.


End file.
